


Best-Laid Plans

by minkhollow



Series: 12 of 882 Ways to Appease the Heathen Gods [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: April Showers Challenge, Crossover, Gen, heathen gods challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-20
Updated: 2003-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkhollow/pseuds/minkhollow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Horsepersons cause a little trouble with some Aztec gold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best-Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> So back around Christmas of 2003, circe_tigana posted the [882 Ways to Appease the Heathen Gods challenge](http://circe-tigana.livejournal.com/247866.html), the purpose of which was to tell the story of how all those *other* pieces of cursed gold found their way back to the chest. I wrote 12 drabbles in total; these were the first three.

**Teamwork**

The curse was a joint effort of theirs, developed millennia before they had a chance to execute it.

It worked thousands of times better than they’d originally thought. Losing the ability to taste food and drink seemed to hit the pirates especially hard, and they were so caught up in killing people to end the curse that they never noticed the watchers.

War and Famine watched the Black Pearl dock in Tortuga, watched the crazed hunger of its crew, watched one messy death after another (and all over bits of gold), and toasted each other on a job well done.

 

 **These Apples**

Barbossa noticed her once, in a marketplace, leaning against a stall and eating an apple red as her hair. It was almost like she was waiting for him to reclaim the coin the stall’s owner had, and she watched with interest. (That had him wondering - women didn’t normally take interest in violence.)

“These apples are delicious?” he asked, when the business was done, knowing he wouldn’t find out from tasting. She grinned, almost knifelike in its sharpness, and a light seemed to go on behind eyes the color of smoldering embers.

“As a matter of fact, they are,” she said.

 

 **Heathen Gods?**

Pestilence is busy on the mainland, watching the natives struggle against and eventually succumb to smallpox and other European diseases, when he hears the old plot the three of them cooked up so long ago is finally in action.

His contribution isn’t so obvious, but surely being neither dead nor alive is a dreadful disease. It’s a pity he can’t be there to see it as well; all three of them would surely be in their element. Strange illnesses, hunger enough to drive people mad, and messy deaths... it’s got everything, really.

Heathen gods? Well, one might call them that.


End file.
